Noel Peterson: The Demigod Files
by BananaPuddingIsMyFriend
Summary: A normal San Francisco-er is taken to Camp-Half Blood and realizes her true self: a demigod. Summary stinks, I know. But the story's much better than it sounds.
1. My Backpack Grows a Monster

Hey guys! My new obsession is Percy Jackson, but that doesn't mean I'm finished with Seddie yet. I know I should be updating iTreehouse, but this idea has been eating at my brain.

Ok, so I loooooove Nico di Angelo, even though he's only twelve. He's my favorite character, and for some reason, interests me. It never says in the series that he has ever had a crush on anybody (of course I'd be like him too if I was stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for seventy years), so I decided that I'd throw a girl into his life.

Enough of my rambling. On with the show (er, story)!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? Yeah, didn't think so.........

Chapter One

My Backpack Grows a Monster

(Noel's POV)

"Kat! Where's the straightener?!" I screamed to my sister in the room across the hall. She didn't answer (of course), so I marched straight through her door, being deafened by the heavy metal pouring from a boom box in the corner.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Katherine asked snobbily.

"Ever heard of 'some people actually sleep at this time of day'? That noise is hideous."

"It's NOT noise. It's expressive music....."

"Whatever. Where's the straightener?"

Kat pointed to a pile of clothes in the middle of her fuzzy, pink carpet. I padded over to the pile, cautiously picking it up to reveal the magic mechanism that made my hair representable. I lifted it up, carrying it back to my room.

After flat-ironing my hair and dusting some light makeup on my face, I munched on a bowl of Wheaties mindlessly. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I trudged out the door towards the school.

"Hey baby! How's it doin'?" A creepy old man cat-calls. I look back to see him following me and speed up. He does too. I start into a jog. So does he. I break into a full run,bounding across the street and ducking into a dark alleyway. I suck in valuable oxygen. I hated asthma.

I turned around to find the alley a dead end with a huge wall with some letters on it. Squinting, I struggle to decipher the words. The cursive lettering was murder to my dyslexia. To me, it looked like Mroa'sc Eped Npa Izapz. The wall didn't keep my attention for long. My backpack began to grow heavier, and started to..............squirm??? I dropped it like a hot potato, backing up. A lanky figure emerged from the front zipper pocket, green smoke billowing out. I whimpered, backpedaling away from it. It grew to about ten feet tall, with a tattoo on his arm: JB Loves Babycakes. This definitely was not a normal.

"Hello, Noel Peterson," the giant bellowed.

"H-hello," I waved nervously.

"Mmm...............you look good enough to eat................."

"I hope you're kidding."

"Oh, no my dear! Demigod flesh is quite delectable."

"Wait. Demigod?" But I never got my answer, because the giant stomped forward, trying to pick me up. I panicked, grabbing the nearest weapon, an empty glass pop bottle. I broke off the end, threatening to attack the giant. He merely laughed.

"You think you can defeat me with that, little one? I think not."

He came closer, about to lift me off the ground when a dark, shadowy figure pushed me out of the way. I yelled out in pain, feeling my wrist shatter against the concrete. Tears blurring my vision, I tried to see who had pushed me.

"Hey ugly! Over here," the shadow yelled. It was a voice lightly deep and rough. The giant turned towards the mysterious figure, screaming in rage. The person pulled out a sword made of some sort of black metal, faking left, then jumping up to stab him through his head. The giant cried out in pain, stumbling and landing on the boy. He struggled to pull himself out, then limped to me, picking me up.

"Wait! Who are you?! What are you doing?!"

"Nico di Angelo. Saving you," he said while running through traffic as fast as he could.

"What WAS that?"

"A Laistrygonian giant."

"Giants aren't real! Are they?"

"Yes, they are."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Will you stop asking questions?" I blushed. I knew I could be a motor mouth,but this guy hadn't known that. He must've thought I was pretty annoying.

That's when I realized where we were heading: the forest. Heading straight for a tree at full speed. Wait. What?!

"What are you doing?!?!"

"Just hold on tight!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to smack into the tree. Instead,I suddenly felt a rush of wind around me. I opened my eyes, screaming at the sight. We were surrounded by darkness and blaring noise, sort of like my sister's heavy metal. Nico clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet, will ya? The noise in here is already enough."

We had gone through the tree.

What?!?!

Click that review button! Please?


	2. I Meet a Horseman and a Big Jerk

Two chapters in one night? That's pretty special......least I think so. Well, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: Travis: Banana Pudding is NOT the owner of me.

Connor: Or me!

Annabeth: Or me.

Percy: That includes me.

Nico: Don't forget me!

Me: Guys! I think they get it. Jeez..........

Chapter Two

I Meet A Horse-man and a Big Jerk

(Noel's POV)

We had been in the strange paradox for at least fifteen minutes and I could sense the energy draining from the dark-haired boy cradling me. He didn't move, but something was making him deathly tired. His face paled more and more each second.

"Are you okay?" I inquired.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," he replied drowsily. "But one thing. If I fall asleep, Close your eyes and focus on the mortal world."

"Why?"

He was becoming less and less focused, his eyelids threatening to close. "If you don't, you'll die." It seemed crazy, but everything else was pretty unbelievable, too.

"Okay," I replied weakly. I really wanted to keep my life.

Suddenly, we were shoved into a clearing in a wood. Before us, I saw a sign with lettering I recognized as Greek. For some reason, I could decipher the lettering: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I pondered aloud. The boy just ignored me, sleepily carrying me through the entrance to an enormous building labeled The Big House. Opening the door, he laid me on a couch.

"Thank you Nico," a man who appeared to be half human, half horse said. "Go ahead and go to the infirmary for that wound." the boy named Nico nodded and trudged half-unconscious out the door, holding his side.

I looked over to see the horse-man coming near me. I flinched, afraid he was another enemy, but he merely lifted my shattered wrist. "Dionysus, is Peter from the Apollo cabin still around here?"

A man wearing leopard print, jogging pants, purple socks, black shoes, and a blotchy red face snarled, "Everybody wants me to do everything for them. Never doing anything for themselves. I supposed I could summon the boy to heal the brat. Because Chiron just can't do it himself!"

The horse-man Chiron didn't retort, but asked me, "How are you dear?"

"When the boy – Nico – pushed me out of the way of the Laistro........strogo..........giant thing, I broke my wrist."

"No need to worry, little one. You will be healed right away. What is your name?"

"Noel. Noel Peterson."

"Hey Chiron. You needed someone healed?" a tall blonde-headed boy spoke up.

"Yes," he stepped away. "She shattered her wrist. Could you fix the bones?"

"No problem." He cracked his knuckles, then placed his hands on my wrist, chanting something in Greek. I could immediately feel the bones mending miraculously. He stepped away, smiling.

"Thank you," I said astonished.

"No prob, babe."

"Oh and could you also take a look at Nico. He doesn't look so well," Chiron added.

"Sure. See ya."

"What...........how...........?"

"He's a son of Apollo. He has amazing healing powers."

"Apollo's not real. He's just a myth."

"That's where you are wrong my young child."

"What do you mean?"

"This,my dear, is a camp for half-bloods, children of gods and mortals. And you are one of them."

So? How was it? Review, please.


	3. The Monster in my Closet WAS Real!

Okay, so the second chapter was wayyyyyyy shorter than the first, and I didn't like it. I'm pretty sure you guys didn't either. Soooooooo, I'm gonna work on making my chapters longer.

Also, doesn't Dionysus have purple socks and black shoes? Or is it black socks and purple shoes? I can't remember. If anyone could give me the answer, I would be so very grateful.

Lastly, is the flow of the story good? Or do you feel it's choppy? Constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: Rick: I'm the owner of the Percy Jackson series.

Me: No I am! Wait. Never mind. I own only Noel Peterson.

Connor: Hey guys! How's it goin'?

Me: Uh, Connor? When did you get here.

Connor: Right after I stole some yogurt from that convenience store on Oak Street.

Rick: That's my boy.

Me: Excuse me, Mr. Riordan,but should you really be promoting theft?

Rick: He's a son of Hermes. It's in his genes.

Connor: Speaking of jeans, I got this awesome pair of stonewashed jeans that-

Me: Guys? Uh, it's time to start chapter three.

Connor: Right.

Rick: By all means, proceed.

Me: Thanks

Chapter Three

The Monster in my Closet _Was_ Real!

I chuckled nervously. "You're kidding, right?" Chiron shook his head. "Right. Of course you're not lying."

"Those brainless first-time demigods. Always in denial," Dionysus cut in.

"Dionysus,sir, you can't just -"

"Mr. D. Call me Mr. D." Dionysus interrupted.

"Right. Mr. D. You can't just expect to bring someone here and have them instantly believe that Greek mythology is real."

"Yeah, yeah."He went back to his card game with a goat-boy that I realized to be pinochle

"So.....................if all the gods and goddesses are real...............does that........does that mean monsters are real, too?" Please say no, please say no!

"Unfortunately, yes. But you needn't worry," Chiron reassured. "Just two years ago, Percy Jackson defeated the evil titan lord, Kronos. He shouldn't be back for a long while."

I stood up and started to pace around the room. "So I _wasn't _crazy! I knew I saw something in my closet when I was seven!"

"True," Chiron agreed. "You most likely saw a dracanae, an evil snake woman."

"This is crazy. This is unbelievable. This is-" I didn't finish my sentence because a tanned girl with blonde hair and gray eyes stepped, holding the hand of a boy with black hair and striking green eyes.

"Hey Chiron," the girl greeted. "Heard there was a new camper."

"Hello Annabeth. Percy. This is Noel Peterson." I waved shyly.

"Cool!"the boy named Percy explained. "What cabin are you in?" I looked at him quizzically.

"She hasn't been claimed yet," Chiron answered for me.

"Oh," Percy said, understanding. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I shook his hand. "The one that defeated Kronos last!"

"Yup that's me."

Annabeth stepped forward. "And I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you. You're very beautiful." She blushed. Percy elbowed her.

"And you didn't believe me....." he smiled.

Annabeth changed the subject. "So you know Nico...."

"Yeah," Suddenly, I felt worried. "Is he okay?! What's wrong with him?!"

Annabeth laughed. "Chill. He'll be fine in a few. Don't worry." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, still a bit worried. Apparently, Chiron could tell.

"Annabeth, Percy? Will you escort Ms. Peterson to the infirmary?"

" Sure thing," Annabeth replied. "C'mon Noel." She took my hand and led me out.

Longer than the second chapter. Yay! I think I did pretty good on this chapter. What do you guys think? I wanna know.


End file.
